New Students
by fabina1324
Summary: New Students at Anubis House! This means more relationships and more drama!Also,what do these new students have to do with the mystery!
1. Chapter 1

**Well since my last story got almost got reported I am writing this. I hope you guys like it! SIBUNA!  
**

Everyone ran into Anubis house with their luggage.

Alfie:WERE HERE!

Trudy: Oh my lovelies nice to see you. we are getting a new student this year she will be rooming with Nina and Amber.

Amber and Nina: Okay!

They all run to their rooms to unpack while the new student is pulling up in the cab got out and paid the driver and got her bags. She goes to the door and opens it.

New Girl:Hello is anyone here?

Trudy:hello Deary. I'm Trudy the house-mother. You must be our new student what is your name?

New girl:Lily Carson

Trudy: Well nice to meet you Lily. Your room is upstairs. Your roommates are Nina and Amber.

Lily:Thanks

Lily goes upstairs and see's a room that says Nina and Amber on it and walks in.

Lily:hey my name is Lily I am the new student!

Nina: Hey my name is Nina and this is Amber. Wait are you American!?

Lily:Yea I come from the south that's why I sound so country sometimes.

Nina: YES! I am not the only American girl now! OH beware of Patricia she might not be so fond of you because she has not been the nicest when she first meets Americans.

Lily: Thanks for the heads up. So I am going to unpack my stuff!

They all unpack their stuff then they start to talk about the house.

Lily: So who are the couples in this house!

Amber:OK they're Nina and Fabian, Alfie and I, Mara and Jerome, Patricia and Eddie.

Lily: Cool so what do you guys do as fun anytime not just at school.

Amber: SHOPPING!

Nina: I sing a little and I love to research Egypt.

Lily: cool I sing,write,roller skate, and I also love Egypt too. It's like something draws me to it.

Amber: ooooohh lets hear you sing!

Lily: I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house if things go wrong we can knock it down.

Amber and Nina: OMA you are great!

Nina: How about you sing to everyone tonight at supper!

Trudy: SUPPER IS READY!

They all go downstairs and go sit down at the table.

Jerome: who is the new girl?

Lily:My name is Lily Carson

Trudy:Tomorrow we are getting another new student and it will be a boy!

Trudy leaves the room and they all start talking when Patricia decides to get up and walk over to Lily.

**What will Patricia do? well y'all probably know but I needed a cliffhanger! Please review and I am sorry my stories aren't uploaded fast. My friends love my stories so I write them stories too. So, between writing stories on here and for them and school work! Its hard but I love it! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I am back been having writers block but I finally got an idea! Also,I just wanted to say I hated this season 3! Also, Mara better not try to get with Fabian or i will EXPLODE! I also wanted to give out a shout out to Golferbabe and AznInvasionPersuasion! I want to thank all my reviewers and readers! Love you guys! Here we go my new chapter! SIBUNA!**

Patricia walks over to Lily and grabs the Orange Juice all over her head!

Patricia: Welcome to Anubis!

Nina: I warned you!

Lily: You know what? It's perfectly fine. I am just going to be in the bathroom taking a shower.

Lily walks up stairs and everybody was shocked she was perfectly calm. They were silent for a while til Trudy finally came in and broke the silence.

Trudy:What happened here!

Alfie:Patricia poured orange juice all over Lily and she was so calm about it. Then, she said it was okay and left to take a shower.

Trudy just told Patricia to clean up the mess when supper was over to clean it all finished eating and went to their rooms while Patricia cleaned up the mess. Amber and Nina went upstairs to talk to lily when they heard her talking to someone.

Lily: I miss you guys!

Mystery person #1: We miss you too!

Mystery Person #2: Yea I have no one singing my ears off every second of the day.

Lily: Well I miss you guys too! Kassi have you got kicked out of school yet *laughs*

Kassi: No! Maybe I should I could try to get into your school!

Lily:Well I got here on a scholarship and you would hate it here!

Kassi: Why?

Lily: well first off you hate boarding schools and I think you would kill one of the students.

Kassi: Yea but still I am going to try to see you and Jasmine and Morgan are coming with me!

Lily: Okay but i wont be surprised if you end up in jail.

Jasmine and Morgan:*laughing*

Jasmine: us either!

Kassi: shut up! I will rip you guys heads off!

Lily:okay,okay well I have to go bye!

Morgan,Jasmine,Kassi:BYE!

Lily turns off the Laptop and lays down in bed. Amber and Nina walk in and say goodnight and go to bed too.

~~~~~NEXT MORNING~~~~~

Lily wakes up to Amber pushing her onto the floor.

Lily:AHHHH! AMBER WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Amber: You would not wake up and our new student is here!

Lily gets up and grabs some clothes then gets dressed. After this she goes downstairs and sees a guy she thought she would never see again!

**Who is it send me ideas of who you think it is! Well, I have everyone's outfits on my profile so check them out! I do not own HOA. If i did I would have kept Fabina together.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I AM BACK! So this is my 3 chapter. Sorry for the wait trying to upload faster. Well I want to give a shout out to my Reviewers! Love you guys! I have been so busy. Enough about me though! HERE IS CHAPTER 3!****SIBUNA!**

Lily saw someone she thought she would never see again. There standing in front of her was her ex boyfriend!  
She just sat there frozen in finally got out of shock and yelled.

Lily:Joey!

Joey:Hey Lily,what are you doing here?

Lily:I live here now that is why I left.

Amber:how do you two know each other?

Lily:He...ummm...He is my ex-boyfriend.

Nina:ohh...Well I am Nina this is Fabian,Amber,Mick,Jerome,Mara,Joy,Alfie,Eddie,and Patricia.

Joey:Hey

Lily:I will be upstairs.

Lily runs upstairs and grabs her turns it on and clicks on face chat. She clicks on Kassi's name.

Lily:KASSI!

Kassi:WHAT!?

Lily:guess who is here?

Kassi:Who?

Lily:Joey!

Kassi:WHAT? I am coming to your school!Also Jasmine and Morgan! I am going to go get expelled! BYE!

Lily: KK!Bye!

Lily turns off her Laptop and Goes back downstairs. When she does she sees Fabina and decides to leave them alone. The rest of the day was pretty normal and she had school the next day.

NEXT DAY

Nina and Amber wake up the next morning. They get up and wake up Lily.

Nina+Amber:LILY!

Lily:WHAT!

Nina: time to wake up school is starting today.

Lily:Okay but was it necessary to yell at me!

Amber:just get up I am going to help you match with your uniform. This is because I have seen your closet.

Lily: Okay

Lily gets her uniform and gets dressed and Amber does her makeup. Amber lets Lily borrow a pair of her shoes and they walk down to get downstairs. After they eat they go to school.

After School

They get home and they see 3 new students in on the couch.

?+?+?:LILY!

**WHo are they? Well wait til next time and see! REVIEW! Love you guys!xoxoxo Sibuna!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello well,this is the last of this story. Sorry, I know some of you are disappointed and might be mad at me but I have to stop writing for a while. This story has some characters based on some of my friends and I am not so much friends with them anymore so I don't want to live with this memory sorry! Love you guys!**

**Love, **

** Fabina1324xoxoxo**

**P.S :if you have any ideas for a new story tell me i am always thankful for ideas.**


End file.
